


Teacher's Touch

by LadyTuku



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Harassment, Stockholm Syndrome, Teacher-Student Relationship, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTuku/pseuds/LadyTuku
Summary: Riley had high hopes for high school. She had her friends; she was making new friends. When she nominated to be a TA for Coach Patrick Harper; she is unsettled by the comments he makes to her. When Patrick begins living in the same building as Riley; his harassment escalates.Riley's friends know something is wrong but are unable to find the source. They won't stop hunting till Riley smiles once again.
Relationships: Farkle Minkus/Isadora Smackle, Isaiah "Zay" Babineaux/Vanessa, Lucas Friar/Riley Matthews, Maya Hart/Josh Matthews
Comments: 16
Kudos: 19





	1. Summer Is Ending, Fall Is Approaching

Sitting side-by-side Riley Matthews and Maya Hunter watched as Zay Babino and Lucas Friar ran around the baseball diamond. Riley was dressed in a cream colored bustier top and a pair of black cigarette pants; her t-shirt she'd worn to get out of the house was folded neatly in her bag. Her wavy dark-brown hair was wrapped in a bun at the top of her head. Maya had thrown on a red and black checked tank dress with a pair lace up ballet flats in a denim-blue. The two girls cheered when either of the boys would hit the ball with the bat; Riley out of her love of the game and Maya cause that was when Riley cheered; so she followed suit. Farkle Minkus and Isadora Smackle had thought ahead and made other plans; something that made Maya salty.

"Those traitors." Maya grumbled.

"Maya; I have a surprise for you after the game so if you **behave** you'll be very happy; I promise." Riley screamed; excitedly as Lucas hit a home run. Her eyes watched his nice; strong athletic form run around the bases. She truly had a handsome boyfriend. It made her swoon; something Maya had to snap her out of with an ice cube down her back. "Maya!" Riley chucked a piece of ice at her friend. Thus the ice war started. Some of the crowd started filming. And one black-haired man seemed intent on filming just Riley's actions; not that anyone noticed.

Down on the field; Lucas and Zay watched the commotion.

"Maya?" Lucas figured; with a laugh.

"Oh, definitely Maya but I'm sure Riley as well." Zay agreed. The game got back to where it was and the Abigail Adams Patriots won against Staten Island Technical High School; 14 to 10.

"So how long do Zay and I wait before 'discreetly' leaving you and Lucas to your lonesome?" Maya asked; as they waited outside the gym doors for the two young men.

"About-" Riley began but a card pushing in front of her face halted her words.

"Rude; get lost." Maya snapped at the man.

"Miss? You have radient cheek bones; perhaps you would like to model for me sometime? I'll pay you $200. What do you say?" The overeager man reached out to touch Riley's cheekbones.

A arm wrapped around the man's throat. Josh Matthews proceeded to walk the gin-reeking man to security before heading back to the girls.

"Surprise!" Riley said to Maya when Josh returned to their side. "Josh wanted to accompany you on a night time cruise around the harbour. You two have fun." Riley waved her sister-bestie on and was rewarded with a fierce hug.

Zay and Lucas reached Riley simultaneously. Lucas adored her happy face. He smiled; happily.

"Josh able to surprise Maya?" Zay wanted to know. Noting Riley's bobble-head-like nod; he grinned. "Good; got me a hot date of phone sex with Vanessa. Later you two." Zay walked away.

"Is that something you'd like to do eventually; Lucas?" Riley asked; curiously. Lucas walked into a metal trash can upon hearing her question. "You okay?"

"Fine." Lucas was unfazed by the trash can but was curious about Riley's question. "Yeah; but just voice talking; no nudes or anything. The last thing I need is your mother bringing statutory rape charges against me." Lucas was utterly terrified of both of Riley's parents; but it was her mother who could put the fear of god in any sane man. "So movies. Romantic or thriller?" Lucas felt safe and comfortable talking with Riley about anything. After the movie he would ask about her sudden interest in sex.

The drunk man was released after a breathalyzer test read him as having had zero alcohol. He caught a cab to his new apartment. The brownstone looked cozy. Taking the stairs; he arrived at apartment 26; pressing a hand to the door; he whispered, "Soon." He turned and headed for his own apartment number 27. His boxes had been sent early so that he didn't have to haul them; his moving expenses had lovingly been paid for by his mother; Libby Harper-Mack whom had walked away comfortably when she'd divorced Phillip Mack; a cult leader who'd brainwashed Libby. Now healthy and fully functioning; Libby owned a high-rise condo in the Upper East Side. 

The man was exhausted; he yanked off his t-shirt; finely-toned abs gleamed with sweat.His cell phone rang. After a brief conversation; he ended the call.

"Of course I passed the test; record is clean as a whistle after all. Yes, I start Monday. Can't wait to get my hands on the Matthews brat." He held a John Quincy Adams yearbook; his eyes hungrily gazing upon Riley's face. _You'll be all mine; so very soon._ Running his tongue over the picture; he thought of his plans; he jacked-off, his cum dribbling all over Riley Matthews' picture. Sated for the time being; he put the book away and fell asleep.


	2. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *brief petting scene*

Riley was gonna be a sophomore in high school as of that morning. Time for a new look. The navy blue halter dress hugged her curves; fleshing them out provocatively. Walking downstairs; her father shrieked; her brother called her pretty and her mother uttered three words that put the fear of god in her: "Back. Up. Stairs." Removing her dress; Riley pulled on a red sweater and jeans; again they didn't attempt to hide her growing curves. She didn't see anything wrong with this look and neither did anyone else. She might as well have been beige paint on the wall; for all the notice she received. Maya came to pick her up; dressed in a basketball jersey that read Matthews on the back and a pair of skinny asphalt-black jeans. This time the reactions were on their neighbor; Cory was the first to react "Shawn!" followed quickly by Topanga "Katyyy!"

"You bellowed," Shawn joked toast crumbs sticking to his beard. Than he saw the shirt and his eyes started blinking; fast. "Katyyyy."

"What's all the fuss ab-" Katy questioned and than saw it. "Ohhhh. Oh, noooo." Katy approached Maya as if she were a wild animal which cracked Maya up. "Baby girl; please tell me you got that at a thrift store and didn't steal it from Cory's brother."

"I got it from Josh; I didn't steal it." Maya began only to be interrupted by Shawn going "Don't say it; no don't say what you're about too; my beautiful daughter." Maya continued. "Josh and I are playing the long game. Someday when we're both matured a bit more; we're going to be in a relationship. I am in love with Joshua Gabriel Matthews; please be happy for me." Maya frowned when she saw her mother's eye twitch and her dad trying to soothe both himself and his beloved wife. Maya shot Riley a look mouthing; help.

Auggie ran into the room to check out what was wrong; he saw Maya wearing Josh's shirt. "Is Maya a Matthews now?"

"Give it time; Auggie. Give it time." Maya stated; seriously.

"Ya'know; who else had a bit of an age difference? Um the ugh French guys who said 'let them eat cake.' Everybody loves cake." Riley grabbed Maya and bolted out the door before further parental upset could happen. Getting downstairs; Riley was thrilled to see Lucas all fresh and clean and looking puuuurfect. "Hi, Lucas."

Lucas pulled Riley in for a good morning kiss; rubbing his tongue over Riley's. Zay and Maya made teasing commentary till Farkle Minkus and Isadora Smackle joined them. Isadora began cheering for Riley in an effort of support and Farkle acted like he was watching a wrestling match and he was the commentator. Pulling back and linking her fingers through Lucas's; they caught the subway; cheerful as can be. Maya and Zay kept up the commentary; almost making it a competition between the two.

"Hot chocolate for you. Careful, it's still hot." Lucas blew on Riley's can till it was cool enough to sip and Riley's heart pitter-patted with absolute glee.

_I love him!_ Riley realized and it made her entire body feel like she was a fizzy soda bursting with contentness.

Gathering together; the six of them made their way to the office to receive their schedules. Isadora and Farkle's schedules matched up perfectly with one another; which caused them to Eskimo kiss. Lucas, Zay, and Maya high drives after receiving similar schedules. Maya turned to Riley who was popping around them; scanning their schedules and than looking at hers in confusion.

"Riles?" Maya said; gently. She waved her hand in front of her best friends' face. "Earth to Riley Matthews; come home from Rileytown." She shot frowns at her other friends. "HELP." She mouthed to the others.

Smackle gathered everyone's schedules despite a half-hearted protest from Zay. She pushed her glasses back against the bridge of her nose and quickly scanned the schedules.

"Our schedules are different than Riley's. From the times to the classes. Even our lunch periods are different. Riley was moved to the **alternative track**." Smackle stared apologetically at Riley.

"But Riley's not a bad kid." Zay protested; fiercely. He spotted Lucas charging towards the fire alarm. "Lucas; no-heel Lucas!"

"I'll be fine guys; really." Riley stated. "We can meet up during breaks and after and before school. Nothing's gotta change. Lucas." Riley reached for her boyfriend who squeezed her hand; gently and reassuringly. "I'll see y'all after school. 4:00pm at Topanga's?" Riley headed for class.

"Riley!" Maya called after her best friend; holding up her hand. "Ring power!"

Riley ran into Maya's embrace; tapping her ring to Maya's.

"Ring power." Riley hugged her bestie; tightly before heading off to get her day over with.

Gym class came about; and Riley was thankful for the normal part of her day to finally come. She heard the girls around her talking about their 'stud' of a gym coach. Tugging her hair back into a tight bun; Riley ignored this and thought about Lucas; her very own certified hottie. A whistle blew and and the coach stepped forward; causing the girls to catcall raucously. Lifting her eyes; she didn't see what was so special about him; so she dismissed him from her mind and focused on after school catching up with her friends.

A dodgeball sailed toward Riley; poppinging her in the philtrum (A/n: groove between nose and mouth.) causing her nose to gush blood. The PE coach blew his whistle; ordering everyone to do ten laps.

"Get a move on it; Matthews!" The coach ordered.

Riley trudged behind the others; unable to focus as the blood was still running out her nose. Tilting her head back; to suppress it; she didn't notice the leg belonging to none other than Missy Bradford. She found herself doing an unintentional cartwheel before crash landing into the gym floor with a pop; her left sneaker coming off and banging her in the head. She gritted her teeth; upon hearing Missy's vicious cackle.

The bell rang an hour later ending Riley's torture. Coach Harper blew a whistle and released everyone. He ordered Riley to stay to have her nose checked out. Pulling Riley into his office; he took a wet wipe and tenderly pressed it into her nose and upper lips; getting the blood off. He grabbed a rag; scooped some ice into it and smushed it into Riley's wounded nose.

Riley moaned; painfully her thoughts turned to her happy place: the bay window with Maya. She didn't feel Coach Harper run his other hand over her thigh; as she was too busy focusing on the Bay Window in her head. Taking a step back; he offered Riley an ibuprofen. She swallowed it and she lay back on the nurse's cot. Removing his hand at the sound of foot steps; Coach Harper took in the five students crowding the door.

"Here to see Riley? She took quite a hit to the face. Y'all help her home; if you will." Patrick said.

Cory Matthews also appeared in the doorway; his face scared. The kids knew the reason as soon as Topanga's heels were heard. They each thanked God that they were not on the receiving end of the wrath that was Topanga Matthews.

"Coach Harper; give me the name of the assailant." Topanga smiled up at him.

"Mrs.Matthews; we were playing dodgeball; accidents happen." Patrick tried explaining. But to no avail. He mumbled out a fake name; he saw wide-eyed fear fill Cory's eyes. _So wrong move again?_

Lucas lifted Riley into his arms; blackened rage burned in Patrick's veins. He hated that the **child** was able to freely hold the woman of **HIS** dreams.

"Well, if you'll excuse me; I have a prior engagement. " Patrick escorted everyone out of his office. Locking his office door; he took one last glance at the injured girl before heading to the subway station. He stood on the platform; thinking about the vengeance his parents would often talk about wrecking against the Matthews family. They were as good as done for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reviews make me a happy writer; and gets you more chapters


	3. Dinner Vs Dinner: And Unpleasant Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horrible things happen in this chapter. The coach Patrick is evil. Read at your own risk.

Riley awoke the next morning; her nose throbbed. Turning she saw Auggie standing beside her bed with a rose in his hand. She took it; sniffing it; gargledly as half of her nose was dried blood now.

"Thanks Auggie. This is really sweet." Riley smiled at her brother. She hugged him.

"Wasn't me." Auggie replied. "Found it in the hallway after I went to give Ava her pre-morning hug."

"You are too adorable; Augs." Riley grinned and went to shower for her second day. She texted Lucas a quick, "Skin to skin; touch to soul." She wondered if he would get it; but a moment later he replied: are you okay to go to school? She bit her lip; annoyed. Sexting was hard! Setting her phone down; she pulled the shower curtain over before swiping the water on and beginning her bathing process.

Drying she scanned through her closet. Pulling on a white sun-dress with orange half-opened flowers all over it; red tennis shoes were on and laced with purple cat laces; Riley headed downstairs. Again her parents made no comment; she figured they approved of it. She heard the the door bell buzzer ring announcing Lucas, Farkle, Smackle, and Zay. Cramming two pieces of toast and a scoop of scrambled eggs down her gullet; Riley washed it down with a glass of orange juice and than a glass of milk.

Walking into her bedroom; she saw Maya lounging across her bed; grumpy.

"He said he'd call to wish me a good day at school. Bad Boing." Maya spouted; irritably. "My mom and dad wished me a good day; he's making me crazy." Maya shoved a pillow over her face; mellow-dramatically.

"Maya; how bout you go downstairs; eat some breakfast-" Riley suggested.

"Ate already; Shawn made me and my mother waffles, bacon, orange slices and fresh yogurt. Did you know my dad makes FRESH yogurt; cause I didn't! " Maya smiled; Cheshire-cat-like. "Even Grammy Clutterbucket thinks her son-in-law is the best."

"She still has on the brooch that Shawn and your mom found while out thrifting?" Riley giggled; thinking about the sapphire brooch that Shawn had bought for his mother-in-law. The woman brags about it every chance she gets. Riley herself had heard several different versions of how wonderful Shawn was. She wholeheartedly agreed with each one; having long since gotten over Shawn's former snubbing of her.

"Girls; if you haven't left already come down!" Topanga called up in a tone that was pleasant. 

Riley and Maya shrugged and headed downstairs. Seeing coach Harper; they were confused.

"Your father found Coach Harper here outside and invited him to breakfast. And told me as they were at the door." Topanga glowered at her husband; who mouthed "Sorry" repeatedly.

"Hi; Riley, Miss Hunter." Coach Harper smiled at his students. "Should be a beautiful day." He discreetly ogled Riley. Liking the dress as it hugged each curve; he noticed each girl had two bags over their shoulders.

"Bye, Mom, dad. Auggie; love ya. See you in class; Coach Harper." Riley pushed Maya out the door.

"Oh; Riley! Your coach will be joining us for dinner tomorrow night. Do your laundry and clean your room tonight." Topanga called after the girls.

The girls headed for Topanga's; Lucas sat on a sofa; a scared look on his face. Riley was confused; till she saw the huge lipstick print on his cheek. Scanning the room; Riley zeroed in on Missy Robinson; who had the audacity to grin at her. Raising an eyebrow at Missy; Riley dug into her backpack and wiped Lucas's cheek free of the mark. Maya and Zay entered; followed shortly by Smackle and Farkle.

"My parents want to invite everyone over for dinner." Smackle declared to the group. "They saw my Insta on my computer and insisted. Tomorrow night."

"You know I'm all for it." Zay stated; licking his lips."Food here I come."

"I'd love too Smackle; thank you." Lucas responded; genially.

"I of course accept; would your parents accept white or red wine?" Farkle queries.

"I believe white would be preferable; Farkle. Thank you." Smackle riposted; she shared a loving look with her boyfriend.

"I'm down to eat at Casa Smackle." Maya agreed; smiling. "Josh'll be so jealous." Maya chuckled; wickedly.

"And you; Riley? I notice you have not given any form of 'yes' so I can only assume you have an unfavorable response." Smackle stared at Riley.

"I would happily go; but my parents are having Coach Harper over for dinner tomorrow to welcome him to our building. Another time; I will, okay?" Riley said; as she drank the rest of her drink.

Smackle nodded; smiling at her friend.

"I understand. Than if it is possible perhaps we could face time so that it's like you are with us? Would your parents accept a livestream of your dinner activities?" Smackle suggested.

"Yes, we would Isadora." Topanga called out. "Very thoughtful." She passed them to head over to Katy.

Coach Harper remained outside the bakery; jealous of the others for making Riley smile. He just had to step up his game a bit.

Riley greeted some of her new classmates; intent on making friends. One girl was staring off with a dazed expression. Riley went over and attempted a conversation. But was ignored. A guy leaned toward her; close enough his gotee brushed her forehead.

"She's deaf; ya'know." He offered.

Riley began signing; having learned from Seasame Street. The girl removed a wireless earbud and glowered at the weirdo in her face.

"What is your problem?" The girl asked.

Realizing she'd been tricked; Riley took a seat and began staring at the clock. Class ended and Riley beelined toward her locker. Lucas was standing by it with a chocolate bar; which he handed to Riley. Overjoyed to see him; Riley embraced him. Smackle turned and pulled Farkle into her arms.

Zay looked at Maya.

"Nooo." Maya's face scrunched up.

"Alrighty than; Imma just gonna go text Vanessa." Zay walked off.

"I got to study my locker." Maya did an about-frace and dug in her locker.

Opening her locker; she was startled to see a red envelope laying on top of her books. "Lucas," Riley undid the seal. "I like surprise notes."

"Duly noted; but not from me." Lucas shot a wrathful glare at the envelope. "Wonder if it's from Evan." His eyes were practically green with envy.

"Don't see how he'd get a note into my locker. He doesn't live around here." Riley pointed out. Letter: Riley, Your beauty has me reeling; your voice makes me hard. I find myself just waiting for your eyes to meet mine. Your silliness makes me laugh; your body is so sexy. You know in your heart that we are meant to be. No matter what will happen. Yours, PRM.

Lucas read it over Riley's shoulder. He smiled when Riley immediately crumpled the paper into a ball. He took the paper ball from her and tossed it into a waste basket.

"Friar!" Lucas looked over at a few of his his football teammates. They chest bumped. His teammates noticed Riley; asking about her.

"This is Riley Matthews; my girlfriend. Riley; this is Bronson Alfapeet: nose-guard, Jaid Auslly: center offense, and Easton Vinner; half back." Lucas pointed out each of his team mates positions on the team.

"Lucas here is a good block." Bronson offered.

"Demolish those Blue Devils!" Jaid whooped.

"Make em' eat dirt." Easton declared.

"They're fun." Riley commented to Lucas who agreed. She saw Maya standing up; grinning. "Yes, Maya?"

"Nooooothing. It's just that Lucas's hand has been on your butt for the past four minutes." Laughing; Maya walked a few feet away.

Jumping apart; Lucas and Riley blushed; hotly.

"That won't happen again till we're ready." Lucas stated; sincerely.

"Lucas; I didn't mind. It felt natural to me. But let's not do that while we're at school. You know how my dad is." Riley smiled at him.

Riley walked to gym class; she saw that Coach Harper was in a rotten mood. He yelled at students who flubbed any move and he made several tirades about klutzes. Finally gym class was over and Riley was free to shower and change. Stepping beneath a lukewarm water; she scrubbed the sweat and stench off her thoroughly. She got so into sudsing her hair and body; as well as singing nonsensical songs that she was the last one remaining in the showers.

Patrick took in Riley's nude curves; her wet and sudsy flesh. He held up his camera phone and began filming. After a few minutes he left; with Riley unaware of his having been in there. 

Entering her house to help her family with dinner; Riley noticed Auggie was noticeably absent. When she brought this up; Cory admitted he had previously given Auggie permission to stay at Doy's house. To which he and her mother were now fighting about it. Riley went upstairs to study while dinner was being made. She five-way texted her friends; while she studied.

At seven o'clock; Riley dressed for dinner in a dressy violet-blue top and black tuxedo pants she'd gotten at Demolition for a bargained price of 10 dollars. Pulling on a silver necklace; Riley braided her hair into a fishtail. Dabbing sweetened perfume along her hair line; Riley walked downstairs and was forced to stare wide-eyed at the many bouquets of expensive white roses.

"I like how your dad apologizes. Take notes; Farkle." Smackle grinned.

"Lots of flowers make apologies much better? Duly noted." Farkle stated.

"What's your favorite flower, Riley?" Lucas inquired.

"Blue Irises; cause they symbolizes faith, hope, wisdom and purity." Riley answered; she put her phone on the counter. "Gonna fill glasses with ice." Riley cracked an ice-sheet and began filling wine glasses as well as her own glass. Bringing all four glasses to the table; Riley noticed that her mom and dad were discussing place settings and her father's tie that had a pinned picture of Shawn's face at the bottom. Topanga simply tucked the tie in; ending the disagreement and making her husband grin and kiss her hand.

 **Tap, tap** Two sharp knocks echoed off the door; Riley answered it; welcoming Coach Harper inside. He handed Riley a bag of sour gummy bears and her parents a tin of assorted cookies. He held a Spider-Man comic.

"Comic's for your son." Patrick enounced; he removed his jacket; tucking it over his arm. Cory offered to hang it up on their coat rack. "Dinner smells amazing; anything I can do?"

Riley let out a whoop of approval when she saw how nicely Maya and Smackle were dressed."Zay, put your phone to my phone I wanna see Vanessa." Upon seeing the girl; Riley warmly stated; "She's beyond a ten." The girls made sweet compliments about each others outfits.

Eating some bread; Riley noticed a knock on Isadora's door and saw her confused expression.After she ran back inside the room; she looked at Riley.

"Did anyone invite a Missy Robinson?" Smackle looked at all her friends. "I thought this was just a couples evening. Was I mistaken?" She sounded forlorn.

"You weren't mistaken. " Maya jumped to her feet; impressive in heels; she and Josh went to block the front door. Lucas's irritation was palpable; as his fists clenched white. Zay found this drama hilarious and gave a play by play to Vanessa. Rley absent-mindedly bit into her napkin.

"Do you know of any good movie theaters? I like watching tasteful slasher flicks." Patrick directed his question at Cory; his foot touching Riley's beneath the table. Because of what was happening at Smackle's place; Riley had checked out of anything beyond her friends; not feeling it when his foot brushed up and down her leg.

"The Roxy is a tried and true pleasure. It's on second Avenue." Topanga imparted.

"Mom; I'm done. May I go to Isadora's? Pleaaase?" Riley asked.

Patrick who was done as well; stood up.

"I know where Miss Smackle lives; I could drop Riley off on my way to a colleague's place. No trouble." Patrick offered; gentlemenly.

Cory and Topanga consented to this; as they considered Patrick to be gratifying in his personality. Riley hopped up from the dinner table; cleared hers and Patrick's dishes and the two were off; Riley leading them downstairs while Patrick savored the view of how her bottom looked in those pants.

At a broken red light; Patrick turned to Riley. He lifted Riley's hand and placed a lightly tender kiss on the underside of her wrist; the scent of wine meeting her nostrils.

"Way to gorgeous." Patrick told her; as she extracted her hand from his grasp and rubbed it on her pants. He slipped his hand upon her bare back; rubbing it senuously. "You know; Riley I think you have what it takes to get an eventual sports scholarship." He began massaging her her cheek as he pulled her face towards his; although her eyes remained on her cellphone. Pressing his lips into Riley's; startled her. She broke away fast.

"What are you doing?" Riley demanded; confusion clear on her face.

"Taking what I'm owed; you were so disrespectful to your mother who worked hard to cook that dinner for you." Patrick pulled over to the side of the road. Switching the car off; he wrapped a hand in her silky hair; before shoving her head down and pumping his knob deeply into Riley's mouth; he moaned ceaselessly as he whacked-off into her mouth. 

Riley's brain disconnected itself from what was happening; shoving herself free, she opened the door and ran the rest of the way to Smackle's. She didn't remember falling (twice) nor did she remeber face-planting. Riley told the doorman her name and he asked for ID; showing him; he reluctantly let her inside. Arriving at the Smackle apartment; she saw that Missy was no longer there. Everyone was picking up the mess caused by Missy; Riley immediately stooped to pick up pieces of salad.

"Riley!" Lucas enveloped her in a sweet hug; leaning to kiss her; an image of other lips coming towards her; made her turn her head causing Lucas to kiss her cheek; leaving her confused and sad as to why she did that.

"Lucas, sorry about all of this.I hated not being here." Riley's voice was emotionless. Something that Maya immediately picked up on.

"Riles, it's okay I got a few strands of the bitch's hair." Maya replied; cheerful. Josh came up behind Maya and gave her a squeeze.

"Okay; let's get you home since the mess is cleaned up." Lucas put on his coat. 

"No," Riley said immediately. "Let's go somewhere. Just us. No one else. Pl-please." Riley's tone was sad.

"My pleasure Ma'am." Lucas gave her the grin she so loved but her returning grin felt broken. Lucas didn't see it as such tho.

Going for a walk in Washington Square Park; Riley noticed her cell phone was not on her.

"Can you call my parents; I must have left my phone at the house." Riley lied; knowing it must have fallen out on a front car seat. But thinking too much gave her a headache. Lucas dutifully did as he was asked.

The moment Lucas ended the call; Riley twined her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a sweet kiss. Losing herself in the kiss; no thoughts came to her mind; just like she wanted. And she got back the feeling of happy and safety.

"Something was off with Riley tonight." Maya stated to Josh. They were walking side by side toward Maya's home. Their hands bumped each other repeatedly.

"Yeah, she was practically in tears when she showed up tonight. Think I should have went with her and Lucas?" Josh asked; not liking the feeling of Riley hurting.

"She'll be fine; she is with Ranger Rick; afterall. No way is anything gonna upset her with him around." Maya predicted; yet still she worried.

"So Riley seemed less than cheerful?" Vanessa said as Zay caught the bus home.

"Probably cause her parents dinner party was a bore. But I'll keep you posted on what's going on." Zay made a kissing face at Vanessa. Which made Vanessa laugh.

Farkle sat in Isadora's room; on her floor with his back against her desk drawers. Her bedroom door was wide open.

"Riley was disheveled; out-of-it; her upper lip had a cut and she smelled like the bathroom after you have 'taken care of yourself." Isadora listed; fear in her tone.

A home page with the title in loopy lettering. **Signs of Sexual Assault**

"We need more evidence before we ask; in case we're wrong. You know how Lucas is." Farkle stated. 

A look of horror screwed up Isadora's face.

"But what if while we're collecting evidence; she goes through it again." Isadora worriedly wanted to call the police and have them do a rape kit on her friend. But she knew that if they turned out to be wrong; it would be possibly the end of their friendship with Riley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come one, come all, review, review, review


	4. Things Are Made Worse And Unknown Discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patrick steps up his stalking game. And does something batshit insane.

Glowering at her reflection in the mirror; Riley mentally rebuked what she saw. Instead of Maya swinging into her room that morning it was Farkle and Smackle. She saw them side-eye one another.

"Trying to get dressed here." Riley snapped; uncomfortable with the thought of being naked in front of anyone now. It made her shudder. She threw a shoe to get Farkle out. He left and than went to wait at Topanga's for everyone. Smackle stared at Riley; as if she were an experiment. Riley found it unnerving. "Say what you came to say; Smackle."

"You were sexually assaulted. On your way to meet us last night." Smackle stared at Riley; sympathetically. She held up her hand sensing the lie her friend was about to make. "You were crying," Smackle raised a finger. "You wouldn't tell us what happened." A second finger was raised. "You didn't want and still don't by the looks of you; want people touching you." 

Before Riley could say anything; deny every word, as admitting makes it real and makes things go bad; Maya came to her rescue; unintentionally so. She elbowed her way past Farkle; making him yelp in pain. She took in Riley's close proximity to Smackle. Jealousy flared through the young blonde bestie. She pulled Riley in for a tight hug. Riley clung to her like a life raft.

Wordlessly Smackle left to meet up with Farkle below. Riley grabbed a baggy pair of jeans, and a stretched out long-sleeved tee. She considered a ski-mask; but she didn't want to call attention to herself today. She wanted everything to be normal. She knew she would be skipping classes for the day; but she could care less. Normal was what she craved.

Heading into school between her life boats Maya and Lucas; she got yet another red envelope. Now having a good guess who the first one had been from; she ripped it into pieces and threw it in the trash. Lucas asked her if she'd come by practice that afternoon. Riley nodded; feeling happy. Lucas held her hands and kissed her knuckles before walking her to homeroom. The principal standing in the middle of the room; exasperated.

"Kids; sorry bout this but your regular teacher up and quit five minutes ago after getting her car egged for the fourth time. So till a replacement can be found; Coach Harper has graciously offered to be a replacement." Principal told them; smiling.

"Woohoo! Hottie Harper!" Cat-called a girl a couple rows away. Riley ignored his presence; thinking instead about going back home and hiding in her warm, safe bed. The thought made her smile. She wasn't aware of Patrick covertly snapping a pic of her.

Her day got much better when Lucas kissed her sweetly between classes when they met up. She met Smackle and Farkle's eyes to let them know she was okay. They nodded in response.

Her dad called her into his classroom to discuss some interesting news. _Please let it be Coach Harper is moving to Siberia with no plans to return._ Crossing her fingers for luck; she listened to what her father had to say. And she wishes she could be swallowed into the floor.

"I can't be a Teacher's Assistant for Coach Harper." Riley stated; point-blank.

Cory decided to humour his child.

"Yeah? Why's that?" Cory was treating her refusal as a joke; Riley had a bad feeling that she was going to be **made** to assist that asshole whether she wanted to or not. "Don't have an answer? Okay; than you'll meet Coach Harper in the gym right after school. Now go to class."

Gym class came as a nauseating hell. They were in the weight room; doing pull-ups. Riley felt eyes on her; making her fall from the bar in nervousness. Without waiting for the rebuke; she knew was imminent, she sprang up and did pull-ups like mad. Running laps around the track next; Riley pushed herself; desperation making her pass everyone else. Dodge ball the same thing; she was catching balls left and right. She planned to hide at Lucas's house till he got home from football practice.

Riley took off like a shot; dodging in between students. Not seeing Patrick anywhere; she continued running all the way to Lucas's home. After a brief conversation with her; Riley settled into the kitchen; watching Mrs.Friar prepare a chicken florentine. She texted her mom and Lucas telling them where she was than got busy; helping Mrs.Frair make some kickass supper. 

Patrick was getting a Gatorade when he heard two boys talking.

"I told you already; Riley is waiting." One, Lucas Friar; the slug who had the pleasure of calling Riley Matthews 'girlfriend'; stated.

"Fiiiine. I'll see if Vanessa wants me to send her jewelry. Later." Zay walked away and Lucas continued on his way; not noticing the livid man standing a few feet from him.

Storming into his office; Patrick was wrathful. He dug into his desk; looking at a well-worn photo. A bride and groom looked; radiant in their happiness. Flipping the picture over; Patrick knew the words by heart. Libby Harper & Phillip Mack. 1997. True Love. Patrick looked at their faces; feeling wrathful towards everyone who had a hand in crushing his glorious father and turning his mother into a shell.

Lucas was walking past Coach Harper's office; when he noticed the door ajar. Being the good person he was; moved to lock it for him; when he went one way and his foot went the other.

Bumping his head on the desk as he tumbled into the room; a drawer shot open. He moved to close it when his eyes fell on a faded wedding photo. Curiosity; a curse from Riley; got the better of him. He read the inscription on the back. Libby Harper & Phillip Mack. 1997. True Love. Lucas put the picture back and quickly left the room to go meet Riley.

Patrick had been invited over by Cory; after Patrick had given him a sob story of having no family in the area. He was such a gullible sucker. Making the excuse of having to use the bathroom; Patrick was led upstairs. Waiting five minuets; Patrick snuck into Riley's bedroom. Bugging her walls with listening devices; and her computer with a tiny speck of a camera; he would now be able to up his stalking. He grinned. Quickly entering the bathroom; he heard Cory tap on the door.

"Maybe tonight is not so good. I think I'll take a raincheck. Looks like the surprise at lunch has it out for me." Patrick pretended to feel really sick. Cory walked him to the door; and Patrick headed into his apartment.

Riley was in her second favorite place; Lucas's arms. She smiled up at him and he rewarded her with a kiss. She interlocked their fingers; enjoying the normalcy of the evening. She blinked; nope she wasn't going blind. She rolled over onto her side and saw Lucas's mother smiling at them; flicking the lights.

"Time for you to get Riley home." Lucas's mother commented.

"Okay. Thank you for dinner; Mrs.Friar." Riley said warmly.

"Your welcome dear." Mrs.Friar smiled.

They stopped by a photo booth to end their evening. They made silly faces and ended up making out for ten minutes. Lucas reached for the photos to come out but they never came. Riley and Lucas shrugged. Walking Riley to her front door; Lucas well-aware of Mr.Matthews spying; gave Riley a lingering kiss on the hand; just to mess with him. They both chuckled when the light flickered on and off; finally Cory came out scooped up his daughter and with a friendly "Good night; Mr.Friar," closed the door. He grinned until Lucas yelled out; "Good night, Mr. and Mrs.Matthews. Good Night To My Bonita Riley." Cory yanked open the door.

"No foreign languages. Shawn nearly ran away with bulls cause of foreign languages." Cory stated.

Riley and Lucas shared a chuckle before Lucas left to walk home.

Parked down the block; Patrick eyed his competition enviously. He put the car he'd borrowed into drive; his eyes never leaving his target. Like a cat watching a mouse.

_No more rival pawing at my woman._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mawhaha! Give me reviews and I give you more story? Deal?


	5. Injuries and Provoked Punchings

Her phone's Lucas ring tone; Randy Travis' "Forever and Ever, Amen" awoke Riley from her sleep. She smiled into the phone.

"Hi, Mad Dog." Riley mumbled; sweetly. When he didn't say anything; Riley grew concerned.

"Riley? This is Lucas's mom. Lucas was in an accident tonight. He's being checked out as we speak." Lucas's mom said; her tone frantic.

"I'm getting dressed as we speak." Riley threw on a tee and sweat pants. Going to her parents room. "Lucas. Hospital." Her mother jumped out of bed and drove her daughter to the nearby hospital. They were noticed leaving by the ever-nosey Patrick; but thankfully Topanga didn't feel the need to stop and chat.

Mercy Hospital was 40 blocks away; Riley looked around for the information desk. Cory led her over to the information desk to ask about Lucas. She was informed that his left arm has been nicked by a hit and run driver and that he had not seen the driver's face. Riley asked to be let into see him. The nurse said only family was allowed in. Cory heard the familiar neck popping of his beloved wife. She kindly; at first, informed the nurse that her daughter **would** be seeing that her boyfriend was alright; and than not so quietly threatened to sue the hospital. The nurse begrudgingly stated that she had five minutes.

Lucas's face lit up at the sight of Riley; he reached for her and winced. Riley softly placed herself in Lucas's arms; kissing his nose making him smile. They soon drifted off to sleep.

Shawn, Katy and Maya hurried into the hospital; he was surprised when he saw his daughter's gym teacher getting off the elevator as well. _Another Feeny_ He was amused by it. He asked Mrs.Friar how her son was. She said he would make a full recovery; and that she was touched beyond belief by all the outpouring of love.

He noticed Cory talking to the gym teacher; he headed over. After doing the 'best friend handshake' with Cory; Shawn asked for an introduction.

"Shawn Hunter; Riley's uncle." Shawn held out his hand.

"Senator Eric Matthews; Riley's uncle." Eric popped out of nowhere; as he tried to outdo Shawn with the handshake.

"You two; stop it!" Cory hissed.

"Patrick Harper. Coach at Abigail Adams." Patrick smiled an unsmile at Shawn. "Shawn. It's nice to meet you. Shawn."

Shawn's eyes filled with rage. His memories of The Center came back to him. He stared intently at the man. Pulling his fist back; Shawn punched Patrick.

Cory face-palmed himself.

"What's with the violence against my colleague?" Cory asked.

"He's either a stalker or he related to Phillip Mack." Shawn turned to the man he'd hit. "I don't know you; but I'm gonna give you this advice. Don't try anything with my family; you try to hurt them; I will make you bleed. My daughter's friends are her world; and my daughter is MY world. Don't step too close to my world."

Eric was disappointed that he couldn't hit someone too. He frowned.

Cory turned away from his colleague. He had Shawn's back; always. He trusted his best friend implicitly.

"You're banned from my home. I can't have bad influences around my children. Riley; we're getting your schedule changed first thing in the morning; whether your principal approves or not." Topanga stated; firmly.

Catching a bus to his apartment; Patrick grinned when he got inside. He turned up the listening and video bugs. _Round Two awaits_ Patrick thought, grinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always reviews get you more chapters; I think I'm addicted lol


	6. Day Of Answers: Night of Painful Escapes

"Out of bed; Riley." The familiar voice of her uncle Josh made her smile. She rolled over and pulled her pillow over her head. She'd been dreaming of Lucas; instead she was met with the face of her uncle. "No!" Trying to return to her dream didn't work as hands latched around her ankles and tugged her off her bed.

"We thought a trip to Philadelphia to visit my parents was a good idea. Maya's coming; as well. As are Farkle and Smackle. We asked Isaiah but he opted to stay and hang around Lucas's hospital room." Josh explained.

"Uncle Josh; I am not leaving my bed. Have an enjoyable time on your non-date with my best friend; break her heart; and I will sue." Throwing her blanket back over herself; she was out again; her peace and quiet was much-needed. A few hours later; Riley got dressed and caught the train to go to the hospital.

Entering the hospital; she stopped by the chapel to say a quick prayer and ran into a tall unremarkable older man with graying floppy hair.

"Oh, excuse me." Riley offered; as she bent down to pick of brochures; the older man had dropped. "The Centre; home for all." Riley read aloud as she gave them back to the man. Turning she left the man and walked into Lucas's hospital room. Seeing Zay and Lucas laughing; warmed Riley. She entered the room and went to kiss her boyfriend; rethought the decision as they had an audience; and in mid-kiss her lips landed on his earlobe.

Lucas and Zay stared at her like she had two heads.

"How are you feeling; Lucas?"Riley inquired; as she sat in an adjacent chair beside his bed.

"He's pretty dopey. Been saying Riley has such nice hair and Riley's smile is like the Texas sun." Zay joked.

"Cause it warms him and brightens his day?" Riley guessed; joyfully.

"Riley has such nice hair; sooo soft and bouncy. Feel the bouncy." Lucas began playing with Riley's hair making her smile and kiss his cheek.

"And on that note; Imma head home. Get some more sleep. Bye, Lucas. See you later, Riley." Zay squeezed Riley's shoulder before leaving the two of them alone.

Riley launched into a made-up tale of a purple cat who just wanted her mad dog to get all better.

"Bad dog; chasing cars. Cars are a no-no for dogs. Ruff-woof." Lucas smiled; loopily. "Cars go vroom on the sidewalk; hurting Mad Dog's paw and leg. Mad Dog is Sad Dog." 

Riley's eyes widened.

"Lucas...? When you got hit....you were walking on the sidewalk?" Unbidden **HIS** face came to her mind; chilling her to the core.

"Of course. Good dogs stay on the sidewalk...." Lucas said as his pain medicine kicked in. He closed his eyes and slept.

Catching the subway after being kicked out thanks to visiting hours ending (after sneaking in five times after being booted) Riley texted her friends and received a video chat request and saw that Maya was helping her grandma Amy with pot pie; Farkle and Smackle were listening to her grandpa Alan's war stories with utter fascination and Josh; along with Auggie had his head buried in her dad's old comic books. 

Seeing her friends were all happy together; made Riley happy. Upon getting close to her apartment; she noticed a woman with blonde hair gathering up fallen groceries. Riley automatically bent to help her. She didn't see the taser; but she felt the sharp; smoking jolts of it as she slumped to the ground.

Waking; Riley's head hurt and her chest felt blistered. She saw the man from the hospital and the woman from the sidewalk. They were making out. Riley looked away.

"It's been so long since I've tasted anything as sweet as you." The man said. The woman gave him a sweet smile. "And when that son of ours finally gets here; he'll finally be with his bride. Oh what a momentous occasion!"

"BRIDE?!" Riley screamed through her gag.

Libby Mack stared at the girl; saccharinely. She rubbed her cheek gently; causing revulsion to rise up within the fifteen-year-old.

The door opened and Patrick walked in dressed in a black tuxedo. He gazed lasciviously at Riley. Riley found out why when she looked down and saw that she was dressed in a dove-white long-sleeved v-neck wedding gown that emphasized each curve. Riley found it hard to breathe thanks to a tightly knotted corset.

Being held upright by Patrick; Riley could barely focus on what was happening; as her head ached. Upon being forced to say "I do" by a handgun pointed in her face; Riley was swung around and Patrick forced a gold band on her left ring finger. Bringing her face to his; his lips devoured hers in a crushing, bruising attack.

"One of you hurt Lucas?!" Riley accused; trying to get free of the handcuffs they had her pressed into the dolley with.

"Young lady; I would never allow a child to be hurt on purpose. My son was simply driving down the road when a blonde bull jumped in front of his car. Didn't have time to slow down you see." Phillip Mack declared. "Accidents happen."

"You may call me Momma." Libby told Riley. "My wedding dress looks so perfect on you. Oh, so beautiful; like an angel."

"I have our honeymoon all worked out. We'll leave tonight. You'll love The Ukraine. Brehove has wonderful wellness spots." Patrick's face was happy which terrified Riley. "Now I gotta get back home; make a show of moving out so that your parents won't be able to track me. I'll only be away a short while." Patrick caressed Riley's cheek causing her to bite him. "Ooooh. Save that for our honeymoon." The three creeps walked away.

Once she was alone; and she made sure to count the footsteps; Riley began rolling herself back and forth till the ropes that held her snapped. Choosing to go up instead of out the door her captors just went out. The roof was slanted; as she found out upon watching Patrick drive out of the lot. Noticing a rusted ladder attached to the side of the building; Riley said a prayer before beginning her descent downwards. Making it painfully to the ground; Riley limped through the junked cars that surrounded the building she'd been held in. Making it to the highway; Riley waved down a passing car.

Upon arriving at the police station; Officer James took her statement and called her parents. Cory and Topanga ran in from around the corner where they had been since disscussing why there daughter would have just disappeared without warning. After taking Riley to the hospital to get checked out; she waited till her parents were distracted before running to Lucas's room and crawling in beside him to sleep.

"No!" Cory protested.

"They're just sleeping." Topanga said.

"I agree with Mr.Matthews. No! Get that boy of ours up." Lucas's father demands.

"Wake those two; and you'll be sleeping on the couch." Lucas's mother promulgated. "Now let's let them sleep."

The two fathers remained in the doorway eagle-eyeing their offspring while the mothers chatted in a pair of chairs; with Topanga getting up every now and than to check on Auggie who was with still with Amy and Alan. She smiled at Alan and Auggie marching back and forth the Matthews kitchen; toy guns against their shoulders their shouts of joy; at Riley being found and safe; loud in their voices. Josh was holding Maya in his lap; their foreheads touching. Smackle and Farkle were taking oreo chocolate cookie dough fudge out of the fridge; and bagging a few pieces. Amy set down the mound of silver she had polished; sighing with relief. Next they called JededIah Lawrence and Rhiannon Curtis to inform them that their granddaughter was safe and at the hospital with them. Jedediah's lover; Marie quickly talked him out of going while Rhiannon's husband of five years; Michael drove her to their grandbaby. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are a source of glee give me some glee. Thank you!


	7. Too Much To Soon

Lucas pulled his legs forward; grunting with determination. Riley; dressed for the occasion in her old cheerleading uniform ('borrowed' from coach by a sneaky Savannah Jenkins) did cheers on the sidelines; much to the amusement of the physical therapist.

"Riley, you're gonna aggravate your foot. Stop jumping; please." Lucas adjured.

"Go-go, Friar, he's the all-star, rode a sheep- than rode a bull, yes he'll always pull through." Riley waved her pom-poms; she smiled at Lucas.

"Riley; too perky, come with me to get coffee." Maya poked her blonde head into the room.

"You are both too young for coffee; you're only fifteen. Here; get some water; on me." Shawn's head appeared above Maya's head in the doorway.

Maya grabbed Riley and pulled her toward a vending machine.

"Water from the spring- or cokes full of sugar?" Maya eyed her choices. She turned and saw Riley rubbing her wrists; she saw the bruises that lined them. "Let's go sit over there." Maya pointed to a nook in the hospital corridor. "Tell me, Riley; please."

"Tell you what?" Riley's thoughts were on Lucas. She met Maya's eyes.

"Tell me why you are spaced out, and why you've been all nervous; like you're deathly afraid of making mistakes." Maya held her best friend. "Ring power."

"Maya; I've been getting hurt; a lot. Two nights ago I hurt myself on rope; and a week ago; the night I was late to Smackle's; I got hurt again." Riley confessed; wording what had happened to her in lighter ways so that it didn't seem that bad what she had endured. Tears slipped down her face. "I'm sorry for lying."

"Well you've always been a klutz; but that's nothing new. I'm gonna go grab my dad and we'll head out. Say bye to Huckleberry for me." Maya hugged Riley; whom she noted was shaking.

Maya knocked on Farkle's front door; the Minkuses had downgraded to a more normal apartment closer to Abigail Adams High School. Jennifer Minkus answered it with a smile as she called to Farkle. She noted with a grin that he entered the room **with** Smackle. She quickly pulled them back into Farkle's bedroom where they came; noting that the room smelled like sex. She opened a window; and fabreezed the air. She pulled out a chair and stared them down till they sat.

"What do you know; now." Maya ordered.

"I know that pandas are native to south-central China." Farkle bleated.

"We speculate that Riley was sexually assaulted; we just haven't been able to figure out who; yet." Smackle said; at the same time Farkle was talking about pandas.

"Someone put their...body parts.....on....MY Riley?" Wrath unleashed Maya grabbed metal hangers and origamied them into swans which she set on Farkle's desk. "When I catch this creep that's what I'm gonna do to them." Maya turned to Smackle and Farkle. "I'm helping figure out who hurt Riley."

"I'm gonna head back to Riley." Maya walked out of the room; her eyes open hoping to catch a creep and take her anger out on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews get chapters here faster

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews please.


End file.
